


[Podfic] What's in a Name?

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Category: The Murderbot Diaries - Martha Wells
Genre: Gen, Gender, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, gendered nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: "Do you mind me calling you Third Mom?" Amena said abruptly.
Relationships: Amena & Murderbot (Murderbot Diaries)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	[Podfic] What's in a Name?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What's in a Name?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/754794) by edenfalling. 



## MP3

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/whats-in-a-name_202102/What%27s%20in%20a%20Name.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/whats-in-a-name_202102/What%27s%20in%20a%20Name.mp3) | 2 MB | 0:02:41


End file.
